


Oh Jim

by he1vetica4ever



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Art, Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/he1vetica4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Thin Strand Of Winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Jim

[](http://s138.photobucket.com/albums/q273/makedeathloveme/draw/?action=view&current=f27628bc.jpg)

 

This pretty much sums up how I fee1 about their re1ationship.

Drawing for Mab's story A Thin Strand Of Winter:

http://archiveofourown.org/works/277250/chapters/439462


End file.
